


Learning to Play

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile">qzee</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Luna: Rapunzel, Dungeon, Loch Ness Monster</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzeebrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/gifts).



> Written on 21 March 2012 in response to [qzee](http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Luna: Rapunzel, Dungeon, Loch Ness Monster_.

"I could be Rapunzel and let down my hair."

"Your hair is already down."

"Should we tangle your Loch Ness Monster all up in it?"

"Luna."

"What about a dungeon rescue? I've always imagined that one of those might be fun."

" _Luna_ , how can you even suggest such a thing? You _were_ once locked in a dungeon!"

"If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you."

"Never mind. I don't want to do this."

"Severus, why don't you just tell me one of your fantasies so that we can make it come true?"

"Do you . . . still have your school uniform?"


End file.
